


Just Breathe

by Auroras5tar



Series: Ateez Comfort/Sickfics [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ European Tour, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, European tour, Explicit Negative Thoughts, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Implied negative thoughts, Injured Seonghwa, Injury, M/M, Painkillers, Sickfic, Side Yunho and Hongjoong if you squint, Slight Panic Attack, Stoic Seonghwa, Worried San
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras5tar/pseuds/Auroras5tar
Summary: Seonghwa gets injured, but he didn't want to let Atiny down or cause his members worry during tour, but things don't go according to plan.orThis is a small multi-chaptered work dedicated to Seonghwa's injuries during their tour last year.
Relationships: Choi San & Jeong Yunho, Choi San & Park Seonghwa
Series: Ateez Comfort/Sickfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636675
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	1. The Discovery Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> For wheee. Here is the Seonghwa portion of your request. When I first read your request, many, MANY ideas popped to mind, so you will get multiple little stories for this one. I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> I don't know much about rib injuries or European hospital systems, so please don't jump me for any wrong details. >~<
> 
> If you have anything you want to see, I can take requests via twt, curiouscat, or comment.

The boys were out sightseeing in London the day before the concert. The eight of them had split into two groups. Seonghwa was put in charge of Wooyoung, San, and Yeosang as they explored the city while Hongjoong accompanied Mingi, Yunho, and Jongho off somewhere in the countryside. 

Seonghwa had gotten caught up in the sights that he had temporarily lost sight of the other three, having lagged behind to take pictures. He blinked as he realized this and panic seized him for a moment since he wasn’t all that good at English to try to find his way by himself. San was certainly better at English than he was, which was why they had split into the groups they had with San and Hongjoong in different groups as the two best English speakers.

He was so up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed where he was walking or his surroundings, and he got jerked out of them when he felt a shove to his back. A group of kids were playing tag through the streets, and one had bumped into him. Normally, he had good balance and could save himself from falling, but another kid had run around him the opposite way and then unintentionally kicked back at his feet as he ran off to catch the others. 

Seonghwa then had no choice but to stumble forward, letting out a small cry of pain as he hit something on the way down. He looked up to see a parking meter next to him and deduced that he had hit the meter when he fell if the dull pain in his ribs meant anything. As he pushed himself to stand, he noticed that his hands and knees were scraped through the rips in his jeans, and he grimaced as he continued to walk in the same direction he was going in before he was knocked down.

He let out a breath of relief when he saw the trio sitting on the edge of a fountain and taking selfies. The eldest ran a slightly shaking hand through his hair, careful to make sure not to get any blood in his blonde hair from the shallow scrapes he had acquired as he walked up to the three. He plopped down on the fountain, and he must have been moving odd or something because the other three went silent, and he felt eyes on him.

Seonghwa looked up and saw San next to him looking especially worried. He felt San grab his fingers and pick up his hand gently before turning it over to reveal the shallow scrapes on it. Then he did it to the other hand. San frowned more and brushed his fingers over the scrapes, cleaning the wounds of any pebbles that might have gotten stuck on the scabs as Yeosang spoke up.

“Hyung, what happened?”

“Ah. Just some kids running around. Accidentally pushed me and then tripped me up. I’m fine.”

Wooyoung frowned and tilted his head slightly.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“I think I scraped my knees, but it’s fine. I promise.”

Before he could finish speaking, Wooyoung had moved in front of him and squatted down to inspect his knees. Seonghwa blinked in wonder at the treatment, but he didn’t fight it as Wooyoung brushed small pebbles off his knees as well.

“Hyung, make sure you clean these scrapes when we get back to the hotel. We don’t need any chance of infection or worrying Atiny. They already worry enough.”

“Ok, Sangie.”

After that, the four of them got up and continued on with their plans. They might have ended things earlier than they would’ve had Seonghwa not fallen, but no one mentioned it as they returned to their hotel rooms to wind down for the night.

Secretly, Seonghwa was thankful because the dull pain he had previously felt after the initial fall never went away. The first thing he did was grab his pajamas and a change of underwear before going to take a shower. He shut the door and placed his clothes on the sink counter before he slowly undressed.

He didn’t get far before he stopped and looked into the mirror, lips parting in surprise at the giant bruise across the right side of his ribcage from where he fell onto the meter from the shove. He brought his fingers up to the bruising and lightly traced the bruise until he unintentionally found a sensitive spot that sent him hunching over himself, gripping the edge of the counter tightly as he grimaced in pain, teeth grinding together to keep from making any sounds to alert Yeosang. That didn’t seem… Normal. He shook his head, convincing himself it was just a bruise and would go away eventually, and he quickly continued to undress and hopped in the shower to quickly and gently wash up. 

When he finished, he dried off as gently as he could and got dressed. Then he did his facial routine before he exited the bathroom, dirty clothes carefully folded in his grasp. He sent a small nod to Yeosang as they passed in the entryway, and he kneeled down by his suitcase to pack his dirty clothes. Then he made his way to get comfortable in the bed, plugging in his phone and turning off his side of the lights. He surfed through twitter for a little while before he put his phone down and dozed off to the sounds of Yeosang singing softly in the shower.

Hopefully, it wasn’t suspicious that he fell asleep a little bit earlier than normal. It was even stranger that he was laying on his left side. Normally he fell asleep on his right side. The two normally stayed up a little longer after their showers and talked about anything interesting they found that day, so it didn’t surprise him that he got pulled back into consciousness by Yeosang stepping out of the bathroom and instantly talking to him.

“Hyung, did you s- Oh…”

Yeosang went silent as he took in Seonghwa’s sleeping form before he walked over and pulled the sheets higher over Seonghwa, which Seonghwa reacted to with a mostly asleep hum. He heard Yeosang chuckle before he felt a hand run through his hair once and a gentle kiss to his temple before Yeosang pulled away. That is when he fell deep asleep.

A few days had passed since he fell, and he managed to keep everyone off his back. He acted as if he wasn’t in pain, and no one seemed to catch on. For once, he was happy he had a smile that also looked like he was in pain because it hid that he was actually hurting, and it made Atiny happy to see his smile. He even had made it through the London concert with no hitches despite the pain increasing tenfold the next day.

It was now the day of the Amsterdam concert, and it was about halfway through the concert when San started looking at him more often than he usually would. There was no way San could have noticed anything. Then again, Seonghwa had kept away from Atiny as he fought to catch his breath and drank water to cover up the fact that he wasn’t interacting like normal.

By the time the end of the concert rolled around, Seonghwa was biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making any noises when he shifted as the others gave their ending ments. He had gotten his breathing under control by the time his turn rolled around, so he found it easier than he thought to keep his voice steady and free of pain despite keeping his words short.

They bowed for the last time, Seonghwa grimacing at the ground as dark spots danced in his vision before he stood back straight and plastered his trademark smile as he waved and finally walked off stage. His smile instantly fell away as he escaped to the bathroom first to collect himself, making sure no one saw him. 

As soon as he got into the bathroom, he wrapped a hand around his chest and gripped the edge of the sink as he finally let out a small noise of pain as he glanced down at the sink. He felt tears well up as he grimaced, trying to fight off the pain. He heard footsteps coming, so he quickly straightened and wiped at his face to make sure no tears had unknowingly fallen. He was washing his hands when the door swung open.

“Hyung?”

It was San. Oh, how Seonghwa hoped he wasn’t about to be confronted about how he was acting.

“Yeah?”

“We’re about to head out for hi-touch, but we couldn’t find you… Hyung?... Are you ok? You know you can talk to us right?”

“I know, Sannie. How about this? We go out, and I’ll tell you afterwards. Thank you for coming to find me.”

Seonghwa dried his hands and walked up to the door, pausing next to San who was staring at him with worried eyes. He patted San’s shoulder with a small smile.

“It’ll be ok, San. I promise. Ok?”

San didn’t seem convinced, but he nodded anyway as they walked back to the others. They all smiled at him before they went out for the hi-touch. He was one of the last members for it, but he didn’t mind. What he did mind was that the adrenaline from the concert was fading, so the pain from his chest was steadily increasing.

As much as he loved seeing Atiny, it was hard to keep the pain hidden, so he wanted the hi-touch to be over. He focused on Atiny’s faces and made sure to smile as they passed. A lot of them wouldn’t be able to see him in real life again. He had to make this good for them.

When the last Atiny walked out the door, he sighed in relief as he turned to look at the ground, trying not to hunch over on himself and give himself away to the others. Seonghwa watched as the other members left, leaving the management in the stage area, and he slowly followed. He didn’t make it far backstage until he had to stop and lean against the wall, face scrunched in pain as he evened out his breathing to try to fight the pain until he could move again.

He was so focused on himself that he hadn’t noticed San and Wooyoung a ways in front of him, looking back at him in concern. He was too busy fighting the black dots in his vision with each breath and trying to walk with his shaky legs to notice them walking back to him. That was until his legs gave out due to the pain, and he felt someone catch him before he hit the ground.

He felt himself heaved up, his arm wrapped around someone’s shoulder with their arm around his back, and he let out a soft cry as he felt a hand against his hurt ribs while black spots exploded in his vision until the hand moved quickly and grabbed his belt loops.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with you. Should’ve confronted you earlier.”

Seonghwa managed to shake his head as he tried to help San with his weight before he felt his other hand get taken and thrown over another pair of shoulders while another hand wrapped around his back. He was adjusted between the two, soft gasps being let out as he was jostled in a way that hurt his ribs before he was being mostly dragged to the dressing room. His head was dangling as he tried to take shallow breaths to minimize the pain, but he was fizzing in and out of consciousness.

He managed to catch snippets of what was being said after San slammed open the door, making a soft whimper come out from Seonghwa’s lips. There were a lot of cries of his name, and then loud talking. He was shifted again and then gently laid on the floor, his head in someone’s lap, shaky fingers running through his hair.

“ -looks like he’s in pain.”

“ -in and out-”

A blaring white flash of pain jolted him out of semi-consciousness, and he let out a loud cry of pain, weakly trying to get away from the source of the pain. The pain went away as quickly as it started, and he felt himself fall into unconsciousness again despite wanting to stay awake and comfort everyone.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**San’s POV**

San had noticed that something was wrong with Seonghwa sometime during the concert, noting that he grimaced every time he drank water, which was often during breaks. Then he found him in the bathroom, and it looked like Seonghwa had almost been about to cry. He should’ve made the older tell him then, but he didn’t. Now, he was kicking himself after hi-touch as he and Wooyoung stopped as they noticed Seonghwa struggling behind them.

He had started walking back as he noticed Seonghwa was shaking, probably in pain. This meant he was close enough to rush forward and catch the vocalist before he crashed to the ground, and Wooyoung ran up behind him.

“Hyung!”

He quickly wrapped his arm around Seonghwa as he slung the vocalist’s arm around his own shoulders. What he didn’t expect was Seonghwa to let out a small cry of pain, and he felt tears of panic well up as he started to panic, quickly moving his hand and apologizing.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with you. Should’ve confronted you earlier.”

Despite Seonghwa shaking his head at him, he couldn’t help but feel guilty as he tried to get the vocalist to the dressing room, but Seonghwa was increasing as a deadweight, and he was struggling despite working out at the gym because he couldn’t grip Seonghwa where he wanted to. Thankfully, Wooyoung gratefully stepped in and helped on Seonghwa’s other side as they now were dragging the eldest between them.

When the dressing room was in sight, San took a second to use the hand that was keeping Seonghwa’s arm over his shoulder to open the knob as he called out for Hongjoong while gripping Seonghwa’s wrist again and shoving through the door with Wooyoung followed. They had to go in sideways to fit through the door, but they managed.

“Hongjoong hyung! Something is wrong with Seonghwa hyung, and I don’t know what. I was trying to get him to talk to me earlier, but he shrugged me off, and now he’s like this!”

It was a rush of words as San nodded towards an open space for Wooyoung to understand where they were going to go. The duo moved and gently laid Seonghwa on the ground, and San instantly kneeled down, placing Seonghwa’s head in his lap and running his hand through Seonghwa’s hair.

The chaos of exclaims from their initial bust in calmed down as San sat there with Seonghwa, trying to stop his tears. He shouldn’t be crying. He wasn’t the one in pain, but it hurt to see his hyung like this. Hongjoong walked over and looked at Seonghwa.

“He looks like he’s pain.”

“I think he’s in and out of consciousness, hyung. He kept whimpering on the way here.”

“Yunho, can you go grab a manager please? San, please calm down. He’s not dying. Ok?”

San nodded and wiped his face, not missing the slight waver in Hongjoong’s voice that gave away his own panic. Yunho left, and San furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed how Seonghwa was breathing. He leaned down to listen to his breathing and found it raspy before he sat back up and glanced at Seonghwa’s chest.

“Hyung, his breathing is raspy. Can you pull up his shirt? It could be a rib injury?”

Hongjoong seemed confused at the beginning of his statement but nodded at the end and gently raised his shirt, gasping at the sight that welcomed him. An ugly bruise was on the right side of his ribs, and Hongjoong pressed on it, not expecting the loud cry of pain Seonghwa let out. He jerked his hand back as he stared at Seonghwa with wide eyes and that’s when Seonghwa’s face finally relaxed like he was fully unconscious for the time being.

That was when Yunho returned with the manager. San now couldn’t stop the tears as he heard Seonghwa’s pained cry, and he looked around to see Mingi huddled against Wooyoung as Jongho sat near Yeosang, nibbling at his thumb nail, and Yeosang was staring with a worried look as he bit his lip. The manager took a quick survey of what was happening, and he was quick to give instructions.

“Ok. Mingi, Wooyoung, Jongho, Yeosang, and San. You’ll go back to the hotel. Hongjoong and Yunho will accompany me and Seonghwa to the hospital.”

San couldn’t just go back to the hotel. Not while Seonghwa was like this.

“No. I’m not going to the hotel. Not with hyung like this.”

Everyone went quiet at San’s words, and the manager narrowed his eyes, but Hongjoong stepped in before he could say anything.

“San did mention he noticed something with Seonghwa during the concert. He could be of use if the doctor asks some stuff.”

The manager sighed but relented.

“Alright. San, you can come with us.”

San nodded as Hongjoong gently pulled Seonghwa’s hoodie down before Yunho picked him up. Hongjoong and San stood up and collected the four of their things and rushed off to the van as the other four slowly moved around to collect their things. When they got to the van, San helped Yunho get Seonghwa in a seat before buckling in. He kept a hand on Seonghwa’s shoulder to keep him from slumping over as they drove to the hospital.

When they were near the hospital, he could feel Seonghwa start to tremble again as if he came back to consciousness. He leaned in a little bit, all of his attention suddenly on the vocalist, and he spoke softly to him.

“Hyung?”

He heard a quiet hum in acknowledgment, and he placed a hand on Seonghwa’s cheek, tilting his head back against the seat before running a hand through the other’s hair softly.

“How do you feel?” 

He had to lean in even closer to hear the words Seonghwa breathed out.

“H-hurts. Where’re going?”

“We’re going to the hospital, hyung. Just hang on a little bit. Ok?”

San ran his hand through Seonghwa’s hair again, and he saw the other open his eyes a little bit to stare at his tear-streaked face before closing his eyes.

“ ‘ll be ok.”

San watched as Seonghwa turned his hand over, and he moved his hand from Seonghwa’s hair to hold his hand until they got to the hospital. Then he had to let go to unbuckle himself and Seonghwa so that Yunho could pick the eldest up and bring him into the emergency room, San and Hongjoong following quickly. Hongjoong went up to talk with the front desk while Yunho found a quiet corner and laid Seonghwa down on a couch.

The vocalist was still going in and out of consciousness as much as San could tell. Probably because of the pain. He could only imagine how painful it was as he sat next to Seonghwa and played with his hair while Yunho sat on his other side and played with his phone. Soon, Hongjoong came back with a clipboard as the manager walked up after parking the car.

Hongjoong handed the clipboard to the manager to fill out as they huddled together, Hongjoong helping with reading it. All San could do was keep himself occupied with Seonghwa’s hair, not having the focus to take his own phone out to scroll through twitter or play games. He was too worried. He was brought out of his mind by a hand gently touching his, and his eyes snapped down to see Seonghwa staring at him, eyes half-lidded. He leaned down to hear Seonghwa’s soft words.

“C-can… Hair?”

San was confused for a few moments before he got out of his chair and kneeled next to Seonghwa on the couch.

“You want to fiddle with my hair, hyung?”

“Yes. Pl-please. Diverts focus.”

“Ok.”

San thought about how to go about Seonghwa’s request before scooting forward and placing his head on the upper part of Seonghwa’s chest, making sure to avoid where his ribs were hurt. At first, he had his forehead placed against the other before he moved to place the right side of his face against Seonghwa’s chest. That was when he felt Seonghwa run a hand through his hair, twirling some of his hair in his fingers. It was soothing and could have easily lulled San to sleep. Plus, it seemed to help Seonghwa stay awake for the time being.

The manager quickly turned in the clipboard detailing Seonghwa’s medical history, and soon, they were brought back, Seonghwa fighting to stay awake as the movement jostled his ribs again. San watched with sleepy yet sharp eyes as Seonghwa had his blood pressure and temperature taken, standard procedure before the questions started. Questions like: how bad was the pain, where did it originate, if anyone had noticed something wrong, etc. 

San watched as Seonghwa answered some of the questions, but his focus wasn’t the best, and he couldn’t always answer properly. Seonghwa’s trouble caused San to bite at his fingernails before Yunho gently pulled his hands away from his mouth and held both of his hands in one of his own, which caused San to curse Yunho’s big hands. Now he couldn’t move his hands without Yunho interfering.

San shut his eyes tightly as the nurse put on gloves and raised Seonghwa’s shirt to inspect the hurting area, pressing on it gently in what San assumed was different spots based on the variety of Seonghwa’s reactions. He couldn’t manage watching the scene paired with Seonghwa’s pained sounds. Suddenly, it got quiet, and San peeked out from behind his hands to see Seonghwa had fallen unconscious again due to the pain.

That was when the nurse indicated that it was most likely a broken rib at best, multiple at worst. San wracked his brain for anything that might have caused the injury as the nurse posed the question, and he let out a gasp of realization before guilt flooded him. He looked at the nurse before speaking in halty English to her.

_”In-In London a few days ago, we were… exploring?, and we lost hyung for a few moments. He found us quickly and said he had fallen. Some… kids? had pushed him while running and then tripped him. Scraped hands and-and knees. Said he was fine, though. I don’t know how he fell.”_

San shifted uncomfortably as he felt both Hongjoong and the manager stare pointedly at him for not having mentioned it before, the stares feeling more like accusing glares, and he ducked his head, feeling even worse than before. Yunho kept his hand over his, and he felt Yunho move it slightly so that he could trace shapes in the back of one of his hands. He let out a shaky breath and slowly relaxed as he focused on the soothing motions of Yunho’s tracing.

When the nurse mentioned that they needed to give Seonghwa an x-ray and a possible ct-scan in case the rib injury caused internal bleeding, San bit his lip and shrunk into Yunho’s side before they were told they were going to move into a temporary room to free up the smaller emergency room. They all stood and walked behind the rolling bed until they got into the new room. They waited for the nurses to get done doing whatever it was they were doing before they went in to see that Seonghwa was attached to an IV drip.

The nurse explained that it was just a painkiller since it was noted that he was in a lot of pain before she took her leave. San let the others go in and settle down first before he pulled up a chair, sitting down next to Seonghwa. He avoided eye contact with Hongjoong and the manager as he kept vigil by Seonghwa’s side. Yunho had taken the couch seat, cuddling Hongjoong close to him as they fell asleep while the manager had fallen asleep sitting up in an uncomfortable chair.

When the nurses came back to take Seonghwa to get an x-ray and ct-scan, San watched silently before he stood up and started pacing around. This happened often. He was getting deep into his mind, and it always took forever to pull him out of it. He blamed himself for how bad the situation had gotten, and he didn’t blame Hongjoong or the manager for being pissed at him.

Before he could send himself into a full blown panic attack, he felt a hand brush against his as he paced, and San jumped a few inches back, wrenched from his thoughts violently. He blinked and looked down to see Yunho sleepily blinking at him, and San couldn’t even bother to try to smile reassuringly.

“San, calm down. No one is blaming you besides yourself. Ok? Can you take a few deep breaths for me?”

San hadn’t realized his breathing had become uneven as he stared down at Yunho, who was still hugging Hongjoong protectively. He jerkily nodded and took deep breaths like Yunho asked him to do even if they were shaky, and he reached out for Yunho’s hand. Thankfully, his roommate easily reached out and gripped his hand, rubbing light circles in the back of his hand.

“Where’s Seonghwa hyung?”

“CT and x-ray. He’ll be back soon. Go back to sleep, Yunho.”

“You’ll be ok?”

San nodded and patted Yunho’s hand before letting go. He crouched down next to him and Hongjoong, playing with Yunho’s hair to help the taller fall asleep faster. As soon as Yunho was asleep, San pulled away and returned to his chair to wait for Seonghwa to come back.

He only waited about 30-45 minutes before Seonghwa was wheeled back. San blinked up at the nurse hopefully and no doubt tiredly if the sympathetic smile she gave him was any indication. She patted his shoulder before she told him the doctor would be in soon with the results, and then San was alone again with his mind.

San shifted closer and gently took Seonghwa’s hand. The eldest must have been sleeping due to the painkillers, and San could only imagine how much pain he was in that he couldn’t get much sleep during the days in the tour where he was hiding it. He shook his head and continued to stay awake, not feeling tired despite having been awake for almost 24 hours as well as the concert. 

He watched the sun rise through the blinds and huffed out a small breath of laughter as the lyrics of their song Sunrise came to his mind. Shaking his head, San glanced to the door as the doctor walked in. He let go of Seonghwa’s hand and ran a hand through his hair, nodding as the doctor spoke to him, in English of course.

_“So, your friend here seemed to have fractured two of his ribs. Normally, fractured ribs don’t cause too much trouble if rest is involved, but I’m pretty sure he didn’t. Right?”_

San shook his head, signalling that Seonghwa hadn’t slowed down.

_“Well, the more he moved and bumped into things, the worse the injury got due to the tender bruising of the tissue around the injury as well as the slight separation of the bone. I didn’t see any jagged edges or any internal bleeding, so he will be fine… Now, who should I talk to about his recovery?”_

San got up, moving to the manager and shook him awake. He watched his manager blink sleepily before he spoke softly, eyes averting once more.

“Manager-nim, the doctor wants to talk to you about the recovery process for hyung’s fractured ribs.”

The manager seemed confused at how San knew this but nodded and stood up as San moved away. Then the manager left with the doctor as a nurse came back and took out the IV since it was done, and San thanked her quietly. It wasn’t too long before the manager came back and told San that they could go back to the hotel, a special case being given to them that they could leave despite Seonghwa still being asleep. 

San nodded and then set about waking Yunho and Hongjoong up. He did so without looking them in the eye, knowing they would get upset that he hadn’t slept, and he didn’t want to deal with that quite yet. They were quickly on their way to the hotel, and they all went to Hongjoong and Yunho’s room.

Yunho placed Seonghwa on the bed as San slipped into his and Mingi’s room to grab two sleeping outfits. Seonghwa may get upset that he wasn’t in his matching pajama set, but he could get over it. San gently changed Seonghwa as Hongjoong cleaned his face of makeup before San gave himself the same care, cleaning off his makeup and changing into clothes for the sake of Seonghwa when they woke up.

When San was done, Hongjoong and Yunho slipped in and did their thing in the bathroom while he laid down next to Seonghwa, who was now tucked under the sheets. He slid under the sheets and carefully placed his leg over Seonghwa’s legs as well as placing his arm across the top of Seonghwa’s chest before tucking his face into the other’s neck, now feeling the exhaustion hit him like a train.

It took only a few moments before San was drifting off to sleep, but he was still in the state that he could hear what was being said around him, meaning he could hear Hongjoong and Yunho speaking softly to each other as they went to get into their bed.

“Did San sleep at all, Yunho?”

“I don’t think so, hyung. I woke up, and he was nearing a panic attack. I think… He thinks you and manager-nim are mad - or upset - at him for some reason.”

“Oh… Oh no. That’s… I’m not mad at him. He needs to know that-”

It sounded like there was shifting on the other bed before a small yelp sounded, and then Yunho spoke again.

“He needs the sleep right now, hyung. He hasn’t slept since yesterday morning. Look. He looks like death warmed over. Let him be. You can talk to him in the morning, or I should say later… He and you can fuss at Seonghwa.”

“Ok. Fine.”

Then the room went silent, and he heard the light click one last time before he fell asleep, dead to the world except for Seonghwa. Anytime Seonghwa would move in his sleep, San found himself waking up slightly and adjusting his own position if needed before sinking back into sleep. 

Even in his sleep, San couldn’t help but try to keep Seonghwa from being in pain.


	2. The Discovery Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa wakes up, and Hongjoong and San have a conversation with him and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I got busy writing other ideas and then school going online and the quarantine. 
> 
> I can't promise when I will be updating from now on because I have a lot of other ideas for one-shots and even a chaptered, plotted fic or two. Plus, Sanhwa Week is coming up in about 3 weeks. Gotta write some stuff for that.
> 
> This isn't edited, so I apologize if anything sounds weird or anything. Hope you enjoy anyway!

When Seonghwa woke up the next day, he felt a warmth next to him and a comforting weight carefully placed on top of him. He hummed and moved his head to nuzzle into the hair he felt tickling his cheek subconsciously. He didn’t expect that whoever was laying with him to lift their head suddenly and look at him, slurring their words sleepily.

“Hyung, you’re awake. Are you in pain? Do I need to get your pain meds?”

Seonghwa smiled softly at San’s worry despite being in the groggy, barely awake state he was in.

“No, Sannie. I’m ok for now. Go back to sleep.”

San hummed and nodded as he shifted position, following Seonghwa’s change as the elder rolled onto his left side, his uninjured side, and threw his arm over San. Their legs got tangled up together and with the blankets as San carefully tucked himself against Seonghwa and under his chin before instantly falling asleep again, knowing that Seonghwa was fine for the time being. 

Letting his hand twirl some of San’s hair on the back of his head, Seonghwa hummed quietly to help San fall asleep again. It must have been his sixth sense, but he could tell San wasn’t sleeping well, and he wanted to help since San had helped him so much the night before. He just laid there and listened to San’s even breathing as he slept.

Seonghwa didn't fall back asleep as he let San sleep against him, so when the door opened, he looked up and over San. It was probably an amusing sight to whoever walked in to just see his eyes peering over San’s shoulders. When the door finally closed, he could hear the person pause to take off their shoes, presumably, before walking further in and finally moving into his view. The person who had walked in was Hongjoong, unsurprisingly.

The leader looked over at the two of them on the bed and a smile instantly broke out onto his face as he saw Seonghwa blinking up at him. Hongjoong walked over and ran a hand through Seonghwa’s hair before smacking his shoulder, making Seonghwa choke on a surprised noise as he tried not to wake San up with his cry. The eldest rolled onto his back and glanced up at Hongjoong in surprise, just to be faced with the shorter’s “Leader Look”, and he knew he was in for it later.

Seonghwa must have started to frown or pout because Hongjoong’s look suddenly softened, but before either of them could speak, San rolled over half on Seonghwa and squeezed him. The eldest grimaced in pain but couldn’t help the quiet peal of laughter at what he heard the youngest of the three mumble as he tried to pry San’s hand off his side or at least loosen it to move it, but the attempts only made San squeeze more and continue to mumble.

“My Shiber. Don’t take my Shiber.”

Seonghwa heard Hongjoong chuckle before the leader helped him escape San’s clutches. He quickly stood next to the bed and tucked a pillow into San’s arms before he whined, knowing full and well that San liked to cuddle while sleeping. Then, he wordlessly slipped into the bathroom while Hongjoong went about the room after exchanging looks with the leader, having a silent conversation on what was about to happen. 

When he walked out of the bathroom, Hongjoong was standing by the kitchenette right in front of him with a paper cup of water and some medicine. Seonghwa smiled gratefully at the leader since his ribs were starting to hurt a lot - especially since San had squeezed his ribs - and he took the medicine without another thought, downing the water just as quickly.

“Now come on. I’ve been dealing with four members who have been going out of their minds because of last night.”

Seonghwa saw the pointed look Hongjoong gave him and felt his face twist into a grimace of guilt, but he didn’t say anything as he gestured for Hongjoong to lead the way as they slipped on their shoes. The duo quietly left San sleeping, and Seonghwa found that they were going to Jongho and Wooyoung’s room. Hongjoong knocked, and the door opened quickly to reveal Yunho. 

Yunho glanced over at Seonghwa, smiling at the eldest with a small nod and let them enter before giving Seonghwa a gentle bear hug for a few seconds. Then, Seonghwa barely had time to collect himself when the door closed and Yunho walked in behind Hongjoong, leaving him unseen behind Yunho’s large frame as he walked into the main part of the bedroom until the taller returned to where he had previously been lounging. He startled when he heard an ungodly screech before he got knocked back into the wall loudly, face scrunching in pain but hugging whoever it was that all but attacked him back.

“Hyung! You’re not dead! I was so scared!”

“Wooyoung-ah! Loosen up your grip. He’s injured! And what did I say about tackling him?”

“I’m sorry, hyung. I got excited.”

Ah. It was Wooyoung. That explained the screech. Seonghwa offered a small smile from over Wooyoung’s shoulder to those who could see, and he patted Wooyoung’s back lovingly and comfortingly as he leaned his head against the shorter male’s. He breathed out in relief as Wooyoung loosened his grip, and he ever so slightly sagged into the younger’s loose hug.

“No. Not dead. It’ll take more than a rib injury to take me away from you chaotic people that I call family.”

“Wooyoung, stop hogging him. Maybe other people want to express their affection and worry?”

“Right. Sorry, Yeosang. Here.”

Wooyoung tapped Seonghwa lightly before pulling away, giving him a warning so as to not fall on his face. He glanced at who was next, and he was surprised to see that it was actually Yeosang that was standing in front of him next. Seonghwa had thought that he had said that because Mingi and not because of himself. 

He and Yeosang made eye contact, having a conversation through their eyes, and Seonghwa internally grimaced as he saw the worry and fright in Yeosang's eyes before he grabbed the younger and gently pulled him into his own chest. He outwardly grimaced slightly as the brunette collided with his chest harder than he intended, but Yeosang had helped him avoid bumping too harshly against his ribs as he wrapped his arms around Yeosang. The younger melted into his hug, and Seonghwa frowned since he normally didn't act like this with skinship. 

Seonghwa startled when he felt Yeosang loosely wrap his arms around his waist for a moment before slipping away from the eldest and moving back to where he was sitting. The eldest glanced between Jongho and Mingi to see who would move first, but he quickly realized that he would have to move first since neither moved nor seemed to look at him. He frowned with a soft sigh as he realized how much they were affected by the events of the previous night, guilt swimming in his gaze as he stared at them. 

Glancing between the two, he decided to leave Jongho for last, knowing the maknae wouldn’t ask for comfort but would need it the most. Seonghwa moved to Mingi and let the taller man wrap his arms tightly around his hips and pull him close, placing his cheek against Seonghwa’s abdomen. The elder wrapped a hand around Mingi’s back and carded his free hand through Mingi’s hair for a few moments, letting Mingi bask in the comfort for a little while.

Soon, Seonghwa started to pull away, and Mingi reluctantly let the elder go. That was when Seonghwa moved to sit to the right of Jongho and turned his body to give the younger one a hug. The maknae leaned against his shoulder, and Seonghwa tightened his grip on Jongho’s shoulders as he buried his face against Seonghwa’s neck, causing the older to hum quietly and bring a hand up to massage the back of Jongho’s head and neck.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Hongjoong started a conversation. As the others joined in, Seonghwa slowly laid him and Jongho down as he made sure not to aggravate his ribs too much. He felt someone lay behind him and curl against him, and he looked back to see Wooyoung behind him. The eldest smiled softly and moved one of his hands to open it for Wooyoung to hold even if the blonde would have to stretch over him and Jongho, trapping the maknae in.

When he went to lay his head back down, he found that Yeosang had sat there to pillow his head, and Seonghwa let out a giggle. He felt his legs get picked up from where they were admittedly uncomfortably dangling and placed in two laps, and he hazarded a guess that it was Mingi and Yunho since he felt a small hand massaging the nape of his neck and up into his hair. It was as close to a cuddle pile that they could get to with Seonghwa’s injuries and without San around, but he couldn’t be happier, a smile finding its way onto his face and staying there.

Seonghwa might not have felt tired, but he felt warm and safe surrounded by his members physically and with their soft voices since it seemed that Wooyoung and Mingi had agreed to be quiet for once, so he felt his eyes close as he felt sleep tugging him back down. He let out a choked yelp, though, when he felt a harsh tug to his hair, and he glared up at Hongjoong, knowing that it was him that had pulled his hair.

“Don’t give me that look, Hwa. We ordered food not too long before you woke up, and it should be here soon. It’s enough for all of us to share. You especially because you have been sleeping or been sedated all day and night.”

Seonghwa blinked and craned his neck to look at the time and saw that it was indeed late afternoon, and he scrunched his nose in distaste before letting his head drop back on Yeosang’s lap, eliciting a grunt from the brunette. He sent an apologetic smile to Yeosang as the conversations started back up before there was a knock on the door. 

Hongjoong was the least occupied, so he stood up and answered it, wheeling in the trays of food as Seonghwa was gently pushed to sit up by Wooyoung, Jongho, and Yeosang. He hummed his appreciation and slipped his legs off of Yunho and Mingi’s laps while Yeosang went to help Hongjoong situate the trays and get drinks out. Then a thought struck Seonghwa.

“What about San? Should we wake him up?”

Everyone froze, seemingly having forgotten that San was blissfully unaware about them ordering food since he had been sleeping next to Seonghwa. Yunho crawled across the other bed and towards the door, muttering that he would go get San since he had the room key. Seonghwa watched helplessly as Jongho went to go bring in a chair from the adjoining room, his and Yeosang’s room, and placed it on the opposite side of the trays while making Seonghwa anxious since he had to climb over one of the beds.

Soon, there was a knock, and Yeosang went to answer it as everyone else settled down now that the food was situated so that Seonghwa didn’t have to move as much as possible. Seonghwa was talking with Jongho when Wooyoung tapped his thigh, and he looked at Wooyoung with questioning and concerned eyes since the other male was way too serious for his normally bright and playful personality.

“Yes, Wooyoung?”

“I wanted to make sure you knew that I loved you. The teasing and bullying is just to show my affection. You know that, right?”

“Of course I do, Woo, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Why are you saying this now?”

“I know it wasn’t life or death, but last night really scared me, hyung. You were lucky San had noticed you lagging behind and made me linger with him, or else you would have fallen and hurt yourself even more because San looked back right before you collapsed and managed to catch you. Then you were so pale - probably because of the pain - and going in and out of consciousness. It was really scary and made me realize that I may take your understanding of my teasing for granted.”

“I understand it just fine, Woo. I know the difference between a loving tease and hateful bullying. You don’t have to worry about it. I actually kind of like when you tease me. Ok? Get out of your head now. I understand what I put everyone through was scary, but it’s in the past for now.”

Wooyoung swallowed before nodding and turning to Yeosang who had just taken the spinning chair next to him while Hongjoong was in the one where he had to climb over beds to get to it. Seonghwa glanced over at Jongho and chuckled at his expression, knowing the maknae had heard his conversation and agreed with most of it. He bumped his shoulder against Jongho’s gently, receiving a gentle bump in return, and his smile widened as Jongho patted his thigh.

Glancing at the food, he caught sight of San sitting across from him and staring at him. He raised his eyes and locked eyes with the red streaked male. Almost instantly, there was an indescribable tension in the air as their eyes stayed locked together for a few moments, guilt evident in both of their eyes before Mingi slung his arm around San’s shoulder and jolting the two out of their staring concert. 

Seonghwa suddenly found his plate very interesting, and he started eating. The room was quiet as it always was when they ate, but unlike the normal level of comfort in the air, there was an oppressive feeling that Seonghwa wasn’t sure if it was just him or if everyone felt it. A quick glance around told him that everyone felt it as they shifted awkwardly or glanced around like him. Hongjoong even looked pained at the atmosphere, feeling like he should do something to make it better as leader.

Seonghwa quickly ate his fill. Something that didn’t happen often since the eldest normally liked to eat slowly to savor the taste. Especially when it was steak like it was now. He sipped his bottle of tea, sitting there after having his fill for a while before making his escape. He scooted backwards on the bed, pulling his legs up from where they dangled, and then crawled to the edge of the bed. He stood on the floor, stretching lightly before quickly making his way into his and Yeosang’s room to shower since he knew that he never took a shower after the concert last night. He didn’t seem to notice the worried stares that followed him or at least he didn’t say anything about them

Grabbing some of his own lounging clothes, he kicked off his shoes and made his way into the bathroom. He quickly got into the shower and let the hot water run over his back, letting out a sigh as he let his head hang forward. Everything was a mess now because of him. He probably couldn’t perform for a while and even if he could, it wouldn’t be to the best of his abilities. Then, he had messed up the dynamics in the group, making everyone sad and concerned, and he couldn’t handle the looks he now received from them.

Seonghwa didn’t realize he had started silently crying until he tried to clear his blurry vision by blinking, just to feel the tears slide down his cheeks. He sniffed quietly but didn’t bother to try to wipe his cheeks and decided to just let himself feel for once, having not allowed himself to cry for a while. He let himself cry for a few minutes, turning around and tilting his head up to disguise the tears with the water falling from the shower and deny himself further thought that he was crying.

After a few minutes of letting himself have a moment of weakness, he finally washed up and used that time to rebuild his walls so that he wouldn’t worry anyone if they came to check on him later. He finished in the shower and got dressed before starting his facial routine, never once leaving the bathroom yet. Seonghwa could still see the redness in his eyes from crying when he looked at himself in the mirror. Plus, he didn’t want to risk seeing any other member.

When he finally walked out, it was almost 45 minutes later. Seonghwa had prepared himself for someone sitting in his room, but it still made his heart plummet when he saw Hongjoong sitting in the spinning chair from under the table while San sat on Yeosang’s bed hesitantly. He sighed quietly and padded over to his luggage, kneeling down and putting his now dirty clothes in their right spot before readjusting how the clothes lay in the luggage, buying himself some more time to not face them and get scolded. 

Another sigh left his mouth as he stood and sat on his bed, facing the other two, but he didn’t look at them. Instead, he chose to put a pillow in his lap and play with the corner of it as he waited for his scolding. There was silence for a few moments as he felt the two of them look at him, studying him before they made their move. He heard Hongjoong stand up and then approach him, and Seonghwa subconsciously hunched his shoulders, making himself as small as he could without hurting his ribs. 

“Hwa, look at me.”

Seonghwa shook his head and hugged the pillow a bit tighter, refusing to look up at the leder. He felt a hand slip under his chin and tilt his head up to look at Hongjoong’s face. His heart froze as he realized he couldn’t hide the fact that he had cried now, and he could see the exact moment that Hongjoong realized his appearance. A spark of recognition flickered in Hongjoong’s eyes, and his hands came up to cup Seonghwa’s face gently.

“Hwa, were you crying?”

Seonghwa averted his gaze and kept silent. Hongjoong took his silence as an affirmative, so he brought the eldest into a hug. It was odd to have his face pressed against the leader’s abdomen, seeing as he normally looked down at Hongjoong slightly, but it was a comforting change. He felt Hongjoong run his hand through his hair gently, and he wound his arms tightly around the other’s waist.

The blonde had forgotten about San until he heard the other bed’s springs squeak as he stood before he felt the bed dip next to him. Then arms wrapped around him and Hongjoong, his head nuzzling against Seonghwa’s shoulder. Seonghwa sniffed and buried his face in Hongjoong’s shirt, gripping the back of the leader’s shirt tightly as he basked in the gentle affection. He felt like he didn’t deserve this gentleness after his actions and decisions.

“Hyung, I don’t know what’s going in your mind right now, but I want you to know that you didn’t mess up everything. Mistakes happen.”

Hongjoong hummed and continued to pet his hair like he would do to the other members when they needed comforting and that thought was enough for the tears to well up again as Hongjoong tightened his hold around Seonghwa’s shoulders.

“I should be scolding you for not telling us about your injury as soon as it happened, but I think you’ve already gotten that message through your thick skull… Or do you really need me to tell you how stupid it was that you didn’t tell anyone about your _rib injury_ because it could have gotten worse?”

Seonghwa shook his head mutely as he blinked and felt the tears instantly soak into the thin material Hongjoong wore. Shame, embarrassment, and a whole flood of other, mixed emotions washed over him as he muffled his cries into Hongjoong’s shirt. San rubbed his back and quietly shushed him, trying to calm the elder down before resorting to singing quietly in Seonghwa’s ear. 

The singing seemed to help as Seonghwa quieted down until he was just silently, slowly crying. He realized he had created a large wet spot on Hongjoong’s shirt, and he grimaced as he pulled away, leaning against San while bowing his head. Wiping at his eyes, he sniffed and ruffled his bangs to fall in front of his eyes to shield how red and puffy they must look now.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t tell anyone because I didn’t think it was a serious injury. Now I’ve messed up everything. Can’t perform, can’t cuddle or hug like I’m used to, messed up you guys’ sleep schedule, worried everyone, and then I’ve even turned the group’s dynamic upside down. Then I cry like I deserve to be upset. If anyone should be upset, it’s you guys.”

There was an uncomfortable silence before San squeezed his upper chest tighter as he spoke.

“Hyung, you totally have the right to be upset and in pain. I’m sure the crying wasn’t just purely your guilt. It’s ok to feel like the world is weighing you down and that it hates you. That doesn’t necessarily make it true. We’re one family. 8 makes 1 team, right? We don’t hold anything against you, Seonghwa hyung, so you don’t have to hold anything against yourself. It’s better to feel than to keep it hidden away. Ok?”

Seonghwa sniffed but nodded at San’s words before looking up at Hongjoong from underneath his eyelashes and bangs to see if the leader agreed. His eyes darted down guiltily to the wet spot he put in Hongjoong’s shirt before looking back at his face. Hongjoong noticed Seonghwa’s glance and sat down on Seonghwa’s other side so that the blonde didn’t have to look at it.

“San is right, Hwa. We’re a family. We have no secrets. That includes emotions and injuries. Just because you’re the eldest now, doesn’t mean you have to shoulder everything on your own.”

Seonghwa cracked a small smile and bumped his shoulder against Hongjoong’s.

“That goes for you, too.”

“Wait. Seonghwa hyung… Wooyoung asked you if you were hurt anywhere else when you found us again, but you didn’t mention anything about your ribs. Why did you not even mention it?”

Seonghwa grimaced and sighed again as he felt Hongjoong’s pointed gaze back on him.

“I didn’t think it was a major injury.”

“But you were in pain all day. Clearly that should indicate something was wrong to you, would it not?”

“San… Can you drop it? I screwed up. We already got past that.”

The youngest pouted but nodded, curling up against Seonghwa gently. They enjoyed a few moments of silence before Hongjoong spoke up again.

“Now we get to the next topic of conversation. Sannie, speaking of feelings… Yunho told me that sometime last night while we were at the hospital that he woke up to you near a panic attack. Would you like to explain?”

Seonghwa felt San stiffen, so he wrapped his arms around the younger as San’s arms slipped from his shoulders.

“Easy. I pissed off you and the manager. You know my mind gets like that.”

“Why did you think we were pissed at you, San?”

“B-Because when I told the nurse about Seonghwa hyung, you and manager-nim all but glared at me like I did something wrong. It’s not like I knew what happened exactly, but it was like you blamed me and-and-”

San cut himself off, not really knowing where he was going with his words anymore, and he shrunk against Seonghwa’s side more. Seonghwa looked over at Hongjoong and saw a frown on his face before he rubbed at his face. It was clear Hongjoong was tired and stressed, so the current conversation wasn’t the best thing at the time, but Seonghwa knew it was a needed conversation.

“Sannie, look at me.”

San glanced up at Hongjoong, and Hongjoong grabbed his hands to show his sincerity as they kept their gazes locked.

“Manager-nim and I are not mad at you at all. We were just more annoyed that we weren’t informed on top of the stress of Seonghwa just collapsing… Not to make you feel worse, Hwa. Sorry.” 

After San had nodded his head to signify that he received the message, Hongjoong glanced up at Seonghwa, who just shook his head in understanding.

“No. I understand. It’s fine. I can just imagine how I would feel if one of you were in my place, which is why… I am not that happy with myself.”

“Shh. Take some time, Hwa. Forgiveness comes with time… Anyway, that’s all the conversations I had planned. Don’t stay up too late, guys. I’m heading to sleep now. It’s been such a long couple of days. Remember we’re off to our next stop tomorrow.”

Seonghwa frowned as Hongjoong made to stand, and he gripped the leader’s wrist. Hongjoong looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, and Seonghwa tugged him back to flop onto the bed as he moved back himself.

“Cuddle with me and San for a while. Maybe that’ll help you calm down a little bit. You look too stressed to be going straight to sleep right now.”

Hongjoong hummed in contemplation but let Seonghwa tug him onto the bed and into a better position to lay down against the pillows. Then, when the two were in a comfortable position with Seonghwa laying on his left side to face Hongjoong, San slid in behind the blonde and carefully placed his arm across Seonghwa’s waist. Meanwhile, Hongjoong let Seonghwa pull him close and cling onto him.

Seonghwa placed his chin on top of Hongjoong’s as San placed his head against Seonghwa’s shoulder. The blonde rubbed Hongjoong’s back and let silence fall over them as they all just relaxed. He felt when Hongjoong’s muscles slowly loosened as he occasionally massaged some spots that he knew bothered the shorter male due to his slouching over the computer nonstop. Seonghwa knew his movements were being felt by San, but the younger didn’t say anything until Hongjoong let out a small sound when Seonghwa massaged his knuckles into a really tense spot.

“What the fuck are you two doing?”

Silence passed for a few moments as Seonghwa froze before he laughed. He could feel Hongjoong’s heated face against his collarbones and San propping up onto his elbow to peer at them as if he was making sure they weren’t doing anything weird. When he deduced that nothing was happening, he laid back down with a playfully offended huff.

“Calm down, Casanova. Just trying to help Hongjoong relax his tense muscles since he knows no rest.”

“Good because your son wouldn’t be able to handle it if his parents were doing something right in front of his salad.”

“San!”

“What? Atinys ship you. I thought you would pick up on my joke, but I guess not.”

Seonghwa chuckled once more before grunting as he felt Hongjoong’s arm tap his injured ribs when the leader punched San in the arm for the comment. Instantly, Hongjoong pulled his arm back with an apologetic look. Seonghwa shook his head and pulled Hongjoong close before he started running his hand through the male’s mullet while occasionally massaging the nape of his neck.

Eventually, enough time passed where Hongjoong was dozing off, so Seonghwa shook him awake to make him head to his room. Hongjoong grumbled about Seonghwa making him sleepy and then kicking him out as he stumbled out of the room with one last farewell and reminder not to stay up too late. San shifted to lay where Hongjoong had been previously as Yeosang made his way into the room, grabbing clothes and heading to the bathroom.

“How can you be like this?”

“Like what, Sannie?”

“You’re hurt and should be more focused on yourself, but here you are still taking care of us.”

“What about it? You know that’s how I am.”

“Yeah but-”

They were interrupted by Yeosang walking out.

“Alright, you two. I love you, San, but get out. You’ve hogged Seonghwa hyung for, like, two days. How much more time do you want to spend with him?”

San was struck speechless and could provide no answer. All the male did was gently hug Seonghwa before slipping out of the bed and then out of the room with a soundless wave. Yeosang laughed before finishing up with what he was doing in the bathroom and his clothes quietly.

Eyes closing, Seonghwa felt exhaustion hit him, so he wasn’t fully aware of what Yeosang was doing until the bed sank down in front of him. He hummed and felt an arm snake under his body to grip his left hip while another hand gently pushed him onto his back. The blonde cracked open his eyes to look at Yeosang before shifting to a more comfortable spot on the bed and then holding his arms out for the younger to curl against his uninjured side and get comfortable.

“Hyung, please don’t do that again. You scared me. Especially in the dressing room when Hongjoong hyung pressed on your ribs lightly to see if it really was a rib injury. You let out a very chilling cry of pain and then passed out.”

“Hmm. I won’t, Sangie. Sleep time, though.”

“Of course. Go to sleep, hyung. I’ll be here if you need anything. Don’t be afraid to ask me if you need something.”

Seonghwa hummed in acknowledgment and turned his head to press a barely there kiss against Yeosang’s forehead before falling asleep just like that. His lips ghosting Yeosang’s forehead while his arm was loosely wrapped around the brunette, who was laying his head on his shoulder and gripping his shirt with his left hand and a leg thrown over Seonghwa’s legs. Yeosang listened to Seonghwa’s heartbeat for a few minutes to remind himself that his hyung wasn’t leaving before he closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byeols_destiny), [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Auroras5tar), or in comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/5tarspromise) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/5tarspromise)!


End file.
